


The Best Kind of Medicine

by Nikka001



Series: Rollisi Bingo Challenge [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bingo, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Hospitals, Mrs. Carisi is their Nonna, Rollisi Bingo Challenge, Secret Relationship, Spaghetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: Rollisi Bingo Challenge #1: SpaghettiCarisi gets shot by a suspect out in the field and Amanda brings the girls by the hospital to cheer him up.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Series: Rollisi Bingo Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902949
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	The Best Kind of Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berytni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berytni/gifts).



> So I first want to start off by saying a huge thank you to my dear friend Berytni for creating the Bingo card that spurred this story. It has very much inspired me and I'm very excited to write stories for all of the squares. My goal is to get them all done and written before SVU returns in the fall but I guess we'll just have to wait and see. 
> 
> I am very pleased with how this one turned out and I can't wait to see what comes of the others. So, here we go everyone. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> -Annika

* * *

“Momma hurry up!” Jesse stops on the sidewalk just before the doors to the hospital and shouts back at her mother. 

Amanda grips tighter to Billie’s hand as they cross the road, the three-year-old giggling as she tries to run ahead to her sister, and sighs out, “I’m moving as fast as I can, baby girl. You’re just gonna have to wait a minute.”

Jesse throws her head back and groans. “But we can’t wait. Uncle Sonny’s food is gonna get cold!”

“Jess, I promise you that Uncle Sonny will be just as happy with cold spaghetti as he would be with hot spaghetti.” Amanda smiles at her oldest as she finally catches up and sighs when Jesse runs ahead again, the Tupperware container full of spaghetti and meatballs hugged tightly to her chest. She stops in front of the doors, lets them slide open, and then hurries inside while Amanda trails behind. 

She follows Jesse through the bottom floor, into the elevator at the end of the hall, and up to the third floor. The elevator dings and the doors open and Jesse runs out into the hallway, Billie following quickly after her laughing. They make it almost the entire way down the hallway when Billie trips over her own feet and ripples to the ground. Amanda picks up the pace but before she can reach Billie, Jesse has doubled back and helped her little sister off the ground. She grabs Billie's hand in hers, still holding onto the food with her other, and walks with her the rest of the way.

“We have to hurry, Billie. Uncle Sonny is waiting for us.” She hears her oldest daughter say when she catches up enough to be walking only a few steps behind them. 

She smiles when Billie looks up at her older sister with wide eyes. “He is?”

Jesse nods firmly as they round the corner. “Mhm. So we have to hurry fast or else we can’t help him get better.”

“Fast. Let’s hurry,” Billie agrees and the two girls walk just a little faster, both giggling as they hurry down the hallway.

Amanda snickers when her daughters walk right past the room they were meant to go to. “Jesse, baby, I think you girls went just a little too far.”

“What?” Jesse stops and looks back at her mom and then to where Amanda is pointing and it clicks. “Oh!”

Still holding onto her sister's hand, Jesse drags Billie back over to the door they just passed and knocks gently. They wait until they hear an answer from the other side before Jesse turns the handle and pushes the door open to walk inside. Amanda follows behind smiling when she hears her girls greeting their favorite uncle. 

“Unca Sonny!” She hears Billie shout and walks in just in time to see the toddler launch herself into her uncle’s waiting arms. She notices him flinching as Billie hugs him tightly against the arm that’s hurt, but he says nothing and just hugs the little girl back. 

“Hey! If it isn’t my favorite little girls. It’s very very good to see you two,” he says cheerfully as he helps both girls up onto his bed as much as he can manage. When both girls are situated on either side, he readjusts the NYPD sweater that’s draped over his shoulders to better hide the bandage wrapped from his right shoulder down to below his elbow.

Amanda walks further into the room, stops, and leans back against the wall while her girls chatter on and on about what they did that day. He may be in pain, but not even that could stop Sonny from smiling along with Billie while she tries to recount their adventures that afternoon.

“Jesse, do you wanna show Uncle Sonny what you made for him?” Amanda interrupts Billie when she starts going off track and addresses her oldest daughter. Jesse looks over her shoulder at her mom and gives her a worrying look but after an encouraging nod and smile from Amanda, Jesse turns back to her uncle. 

“Here,” she says while quickly shoving the Tupperware container into his hand, “I made this for you.”

Sonny glances up at Amanda curiously and then looks back at Jesse as he works the lid off the plastic bowl. Sitting piled inside is a huge helping of spaghetti and meatballs with the sauce pooling underneath all of the noodles. Sonny breathes deeply to take in the aroma of the food in his hands and his mouth waters. 

He turns his attention to the seven-year-old sitting next to him avoiding his gaze. “Jess, hey, did you really make this? All by yourself?”

She nods and glances up at him through her lashes. “I tried to do it just like you showed me last time but I don’t know if it tastes right. I followed all the steps though just like you taught me. I even wore an apron and everything.”

“Wow. Well, I am very impressed and I cannot wait to try this,” Sonny says before glancing over at Amanda and smiling when she smirks at him. He keeps eye contact when he addresses the girls once again, “Hey, maybe if you ask your mom you can have Nonna take you down to the cafeteria to get some forks for all of us. She should be sitting in the waiting room just around the corner.”

Both girls' eyes widen and they turn to look pleadingly at their mom. Amanda holds off for a few seconds to make them squirm before giving them a nod and watching as they scoot off the bed, hurry from the room, and rush into the room two doors down. She smiles when she hears them reunite with Mrs. Carisi and then turns her attention back to Sonny once she’s sure the girls are occupied. 

“You know they won’t stay gone for long, right?” she asks as she saunters over to the hospital bed.

Sonny grins cheekily up at her as she approaches. “Well then, you should probably get over here, huh?”

Amanda laughs, reaches out with both hands to grab his face, and then leans in to press her lips to his. He leans into the kiss, the bowl forgot as he reaches out to place his good hand on her waist and pull her closer. 

She’s smiling as she pulls back and looks him in the eyes. “I love you. So much. I hope you know that.”

“Of course I do, ‘Manda. I love you too.”

They only get in one more kiss before the girls come barreling back into the room, their Nonna not far behind and carrying forks, napkins, and paper plates for each of them. Amanda smiles at Sonny as she sits both girls back next to him and takes a seat herself in the chair beside the bed. Nonna pulls a chair in from the hall and takes her own seat at his bedside. They laugh together while Jesse and Billie tell the story of their journey to the cafeteria and Amanda dishes out platefuls of spaghetti to everyone. Sonny watches his girls laughing and smiles; this is it. This sight right in front of him is the best kind of medicine.


End file.
